1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool unit for a comminution device, a cutting or punching tool, and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
From DE 195 37 581 A1, a cutter arrangement for a comminution device is known in which the square blades are attached at the rotor circumference by blade holders. To this end, the blade carriers have a front side pointing in the direction of rotation that the rear side of the blade rests against. The blades are clamped against the blade carriers with the aid of mounting screws, which engage a threaded hole in the blade through holes in the blade carrier from the back. A first disadvantage of this type of cutter arrangement is that all blades have to be replaced individually on the standing rotor. Because of the large number of blades to be replaced, the associated amount of work requires relatively long downtimes. Blade replacement is further complicated by the fact that the mounting screws run tangentially, requiring a driving tool to be placed in the same orientation. However, the space available in the tangential direction towards the rotor is limited for construction reasons, so that it is only possible to manipulate devices such as impact drivers and the like with difficulty, if at all. It has further proven to be a disadvantage that comminution of the feed material is only possible in one direction of rotation of the rotor, which results in asymmetrical wear.